cloudburst
by Filatipphia
Summary: Style rambut kebanggaannya yang hancur terkena air hujan, baru saja dilihat oleh Yukie.


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | Kotaro Bokuto x Yukie Shirofuku | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a bit OOC maybe?**

* * *

Suatu petang kala latihan telah usai, langit cukup gelap. Perpaduan antara akibat dari tenggelamnya matahari, juga awan mendung yang senantiasa menghiasi.

Yukie segera membereskan perlengkapan miliknya. Lantas ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang bersama kekasihnya.

"Yukippe!" Koutarou berseru, memanggil namanya.

Gadis bersurai merah-kecoklatan menoleh, "Ah, Kou. Sebentar lagi, aku belum selesai."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku tunggu di luar."

Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Yukie untuk benar-benar mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya, ditambah harus _touch up _sedikit untuk merapikan rambut serta memoles wajahnya tipis-tipis. Sore hari begini, tentu saja dirinya sangat terlihat kumal.

"Maaf lama," setelah sampai di tempat biasa sang pemuda menunggu, gadis itu berucap.

Koutarou menggeleng pelan, "_Iie__. _ Kalau begitu, ayo?"

Namun sayang beribu sayang, belum berapa lama berjalan, rintik-rintik air telah berjatuhan dari langit. Hujan datang dengan cepat. Tidak dari gerimis kecil melainkan langsung deras.

Yukie gelagapan, ingin kembali lagi ke sekolah, namun jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh. Sedangkan kuantitas hujan benar-benar banyak jumlahnya. Lebih parah, ia tidak membawa payung.

Lelaki bersurai abu gradasi hitam lantas segera menarik pergelangan tangan Yukie yang masih terdiam, lalu mereka berdua mulai berlari demi mencari tempat berteduh. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di teras sebuah toko yang sedang tutup.

"_Mou, _aku tak tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan," gadis itu berucap sambil menggembungkan pipi. Sekarang _make up_nya luntur dan ia kembali kumal. Hufft.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam.

Yukie segera menolehkan kepalanya demi melihat Koutaro yang tanpa respon. Tumben sekali pemuda itu tidak segera menanggapi perkataannya. Padahal biasanya ia selalu penuh energi.

Kala melihat kapten Fukurodani sedang sibuk menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, Yukie mengangkat alis.

"Kou, kepalamu kenapa?" Perempuan bernertra selaras dengan surainya bertanya bingung.

Tetapi, Koutarou masih saja diam.

"_Ne,_ kenapa?" Yukie bertanya sekali lagi. Perasaan saat berjalan tadi, pemuda itu masih baik-baik saja.

Kali ini, lelaki itu menjawab kaku-kaku, "T-tak apa." Terlihat kedua tangannya semakin erat melindungi kepala.

Yukie maju selangkah, memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Matanya memicing tajam, "Coba lihat."

"Jangan."

Ada apa dengan Koutarou, sebenarnya? Pemuda itu bersikap aneh. Padahal, ia kan hanya khawatir takut ternyata Koutaro sedang sakit, pusing, cedera atau apa. Yah, setengahnya karena penasaran sih atas sikapnya yang tak biasa.

"Sini. Mau lihat!" Yukie cukup memaksa, kini sebelah tangannya menggapai tangan Koutarou. Mencoba menyingkirkannya. Namun tentu saja tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat.

"Tidak," Koutarou membuang muka. Mati-matian menghindari tatapan intens kekasihnya.

Gadis manajer klub voli itu menghela napas. Ia lupa kalau Koutarou terkadang bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala.

"Kou," Yukie berujar lirih, netranya menatap sendu, "Aku hanya khawatir, tahu," lanjutnya setengah merajuk.

Jika sudah begini, Koutarou pasti akan luluh.

Dan... _gotcha_! Benar saja, tak tega mendengar suara lembut Yukie, lelaki dengan posisi _wing spiker_ itu segera menoleh ke arah sang kekasih. Pertahanannya seketika runtuh kala melihat pandangan mata Yukie yang terlihat sedih.

_"Gomen,_" ucapnya.

Yukie tahu,_ pride _lelaki itu sangatlah besar. Sebagai seorang kapten sekaligus _ace_, Bokuto lebih memilih menggunakan seragam nomor 4 sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya adalah pemain andalan _center ace,_ meskipun dia juga menjabat sebagai kapten yang seharusnya memakai baju nomor 1. Itu karena harga dirinya yang tinggi, juga kebanggaannya yang mendalam sebagai _ace_.

Tetapi, karena itu pula, terkadang Yukie tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggodanya.

"Aku cuma ingin lihat. Mau memeriksa barangkali kamu kenapa-napa, _ne_?" Yukie membujuk pelan.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa tangan Koutarou sudah tak seerat tadi dalam melindungi kepalanya, dengan lembut telapak Yukie mencoba menurunkan lengan kekar itu.

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk tangan satunya yang masih setia bertengger di atas badannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tatapan keduanya bertemu. Yukie memandang intens wajah Koutarou yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Seketika, rasa panas melingkupi pipinya.

Tak kuat berlama-lama, gadis itu segera membuang muka.

Melihat reaksi Yukie yang tak mau menatapnya, Bokuto setengah menyesal membiarkan tangannya turun dari atas kepala.

"Hey!" Lelaki itu berseru.

Sedangkan si perempuan masih enggan berpaling. Kini, seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi oleh rona merah.

"Memangnya aku jelek sekali ya saat rambutku jatuh begini, sampai-sampai kau tak mau melihatku?" Koutarou bertanya_ to the point_. Masalahnya, ini menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai pria.

_Style_ rambut kebanggaannya yang hancur terkena air hujan, baru saja dilihat oleh Yukie, seseorang paling pertama yang dirinya harap tak pernah melihatnya. Dan menilik gadis itu yang tak mau menatapnya lama-lama, Koutarou entah mengapa merasa _pride_nya tercoreng.

Di sisi lain, Yukie mati-matian mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu. Seratus kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

Gadis itu, dalam hidupnya, sekalipun tak pernah melihat Koutarou tanpa rambut ala burung hantunya itu. Dan, sekalipun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang kekasih akan terlihat sangat tampan ketika surainya menjuntai indah, dengan tetesan air yang mengucur.

Rambut abu gradasi hitam itu jatuh dengan cantiknya. Ditambah basahnya air yang malah membuat Koutarou terlihat... _hot_? Jangan lupakan pula palet _gold_nya yang berpendar polos campur cemas. Roman muka Koutarou yang baru pertama kali Yukie ketahui.

Ah, sial. Gadis itu menepuk kedua wajahnya keras-keras. Hingga membuat Koutarou cukup terkejut.

"Yukippe?" Lelaki itu mencoba membuat Yukie kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Namun gadis itu ternyata cukup kuat dalam membuat pertahanan. Tidak satu jengkal pun posisinya berubah.

Dalam hati, Yukie bersyukur Koutarou selalu berpenampilan dengan rambutnya yang biasa. Meski tetap saja ia tahu kalau di luaran sana banyak gadis-gadis lain yang menaruh rasa lebih kepada Koutarou, karena sifatnya yang sangat menyenangkan, serta penampilannya yang selalu memukau dalam bola voli itu.

Tetapi, ia berjanji, pokoknya, tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang melihat wajah Koutarou dalam keadaan sekarang. Cukup dirinya saja! Titik.

(Dan Yukie juga enggan memberitahu Kotarou bahwa bukannya jelek, justru kekasihnya itu malah terlihat sangat tampan saat rambutnya jatuh. Ah, bisa-bisa ia _kegeeran_.)

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: bayangkan... bokuto dengan style rambut normal/?... PASTI HNGGGG BANGET HSHSHDHSHSH MESKIPUN DENGAN RAMBUT BURUNG HANTU JUGA DIA TETEP GANTENG SICH WWWW


End file.
